Life in Magnolia
by SoundlessWind
Summary: They have been together since birth. Now they reached a town called Magnolia, how will Natsu and Lucy cope up with the new environment? Chapter One: Joining the guild, Fairy Tail. "N-Natsu, are you really sure about t-this?" "Of course! This is our chance to become a great mage!" "Don't touch her."


**Life in Magnolia**

"N-Natsu, are you really sure about t-this?" stuttered a thirteen year old blonde girl as she tugged the hem of the black shirt the man in front of her is wearing.

"Of course! This is our chance to become a great mage!" replied enthusiastically by a salmon haired teen as he grins at her. Seeing the bright smile on his face, the blonde girl immediately beamed. If it was Natsu who says it then it must be true. She had been with him ever since she was four so she knows that she can put all of her trust in him. But the question is can she put trust in herself?

For Natsu, she knows that it will be easy for him to blend along with everyone because of his outgoing and goofy personality. Everyone will instantly like him despite being kind of stupid at times. But for her, she is really shy and can't afford to speak for herself. She always relies on Natsu to say what she is feeling to other people or mages.

She knows that there will come the day that Natsu will leave for missions and that she will be alone to fend off for herself, so for now she'll try to gather courage and try to not be much of a burden in Natsu's shoulders.

The both of them continue to walk hand in hand with Lucy staring at the ground and Natsu looking straight forward with the smile on his face still present. Some bystanders and shop vendors waved and smile at them, as if knowing that they are quite new in the place.

Lucy shyly try to look around, she could see tall buildings and apartments at the sides with people in front of the doors arguing. She guessed it must be about the rent of the place. A giggle escaped her lips, it was a good thing she stays with Natsu and that she'll have no worries about paying for the rent or anything.

"N-Natsu, what is the guild's name again?" she started after getting tired of the silence between them. The silence was not awkward or anything, it was comfortable actually but being the timid girl she was, she can't stand the silence.

He stopped walking in front of a gigantic building, making Lucy came to an abrupt stop too. Silence befalls them before Natsu took a deep breath and exclaimed loudly, with a big smile on his face revealing his sharp white canine teeth.

"Fairy tail!"

The two teens went inside the building with anticipation especially Natsu. He can't wait to see how many strong and cool mages there are in the guild Fairy tail, the current strongest guild in the country Fiore. He also can't wait to challenge them in to a fight to see how strong they are. Of course he has confidence on his hand to hand combat skills and his magic powers but he's not that dumb to just challenge somebody who's really ten times stronger than him like the master of this guild or anything. But if it's needed, he'll do the utmost of his abilities just to protect him and Lucy.

The moment they had step foot on the building, all of the lively music, cheering and noise of the guild members stopped, everyone in the room just stared at them. It was completely silent except for the clicking sound of the heels of the shadowed figure walking in front of them.

Natsu immediately stepped forwards and put a protective hand over the trembling Lucy. This was something the blonde girl never expected. Just a minute ago the atmosphere of the guild was so lively that she never expected that they will be so hostile in accepting new guild members.

The figure stopped in front of them. Natsu could already feel that this mage is no joke. This guy in front of them is actually strong. But even so, if he tries to harm even a strand of Lucy's hair, he'll launch his attack head on. It doesn't matter if he ended up half beaten to death just to protect Lucy.

After walking even more closely to them, they could already see the face of the shadowed figure. It revealed a tall muscular man with reddish orange hair. Because of the height difference between Natsu and the tall figure, the man looked down at them as if they were tiny puny ants. But that didn't stop the salmon haired teen to glare and growl at him.

The orange haired man could already see at the corner of his eyes fire forming in the hands of the pink haired teen in front of him but paid no heed to it. He walked even closer to them, to aggravate him even more. He reached out his hand to ruffle the hair of the shaking blonde girl but before he even touch a strand of her, he was stopped from his tracks when he felt an ominous and threatening aura loomed over the pink haired teen.

"Don't touch her." Growled the newcomer with fire starting to pour out from his body,

The orange haired man draws back his hand to his sides then stared at the teen before him before laughing out loud and ruffling the soft pink hair of the teen. "I like you kid, what's your name?"

"Natsu.. Natsu Dragneel," was the hesitant response of the teen.

"Nice name," the orange man said as he scratches his beard, "By the way, are you here to join the guild?"

Natsu nodded, "Yes."

It was silent for a while before the cheering and noise of the guild came back again.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" they all shouted in unison, as they rose up their beer and immediately ran in to the two new members.

Gildarts Clive, the reddish orange haired man, smiled before turning around and proceeds to their Master's room to deliver the good news of having new members.

It was really not his intention of scaring the newcomers, but instead it was his act to test the capabilities and potential of the soon to be guild members. He was not at all disappointed at their reaction. Most of the mages he encountered would at least flinch or avert their gaze from him but that pink haired guy manages to look – no glare at him with such ferocious eyes. As if daring him to come closer and touch him or the girl behind him.

He looked at them over his shoulders, he was quite surprise for the over-protectiveness of the pink haired guy over the girl but what's more he's interested in is about that blonde girl. Who is she that made him act like a total different person? The blonde girl may not notice it, but that pink guy manage to show off his blood lust in a short amount of time as if ready to kill him on the spot. Then the moment he held his hand back, his blood lust was immediately gone. Not just anyone can do that kind of thing. It requires great amount of skill to do that.

Plus why is it that blonde girl looked so familiar to him?

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys, I thought that I should make another story.. But I don't think that I will manage to update this. I was just bored so I decided to write this. By the way for those who had read my other stories, I'm really sorry for not updating. I'm busy with my school works and all. Hope you understand. Sorry for the mistakes also.

Anyways, thank you for reading!

Lucy: 13  
Natsu: 17


End file.
